1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water current and air bubble generating apparatus for bath and particularly to a water current and air bubble generating apparatus in which air bubbles are generated in the hot water in a bathtub by sending jet currents of water thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various bathing methods have been developed for the purpose of securing good health and as one of them, a bathing method using a water current and air bubble generating apparatus in which countless fine air bubbles are generated by sending jet current of water into the hot water is known. It is known that the above stated air bubbles, when bursted, produce ultrasonic wave in a frequency range of 20 to 40 KHz, whereby various healthfull effects such as warming, massage and washing are brought about.
However, such conventional water current and air bubble generating apparatus were developed for business use and all of them had a large size. Consequently, for installation of such a conventional water current and air bubble generating apparatus, the pump, the motor and the like serving as a source for generation of jet currents of water are fixed outside the bathroom and the outlet pipe and the suction pipe of the pump are taken into the bathroom through penetrating holes bored in the wall of the bathroom. Thus, such a conventional water current and air bubble generating apparatus requires large-scale installation work, which causes a high cost in installation. In addition, sometimes such penetrating holes cannot be bored in the wall especially in the case of an ordinary family bathroom, which causes an obstruction to the popular use in ordinary family bathrooms.